Love From The Beginning
by Shrimps1995
Summary: Luke & Lorelai meet when she was only 6 & he was only 7. Are they going to be friends forever, or will they fall in love when they're older, OR will they not be friends at all? Read & find out!
1. He sounded almost Proud

_-Gilmore Household-_

Richard looked at his wristwatch impatiently & called up the stairway, "Lorelai, if you want to come with me, you have to hurry up, I will **_not_** be late!" A young 6 year old Lorelai stepped into view, "I'm coming daddy!" She ran down the stairway in her little cute pink boots & dress, it didn't have a lot of frills, but it was still uncomfortable. Emily had seen Lorelai run down the stairway," Lorelai Gilmore! You will not run in this house! Do you hear me!" Lorelai rolled her eyes," Yes mom." " Do not use that attitude with **_me,_** young lady!" Emily scolded.

Richard looked at his wristwatch again, "Come Lorelai, we have to get going, goodbye Emily." Richard said as he picked up his suitcase & hurried towards the front door, with Lorelai at his heels.

_-In The Car-_

"Daddy, you said that there's going to be a boy about my age, right?" Richard glance at his eager daughter once before turning his attention back to the road, "Yes Lorelai, there will be a boy about your age, his name is Lucas, but I hear that he likes to be called Luke." "_Luke", _Lorelai repeated softly to herself, **_"I hope he'd like to be my friend, I don't have any friends."_** Lorelai thought, as she looked out the window. After a while they passed a sign that said "Welcome To Stars Hollow!" Then they parked in front of a store that said "William's Hardware".

_-In William's Hardware-_

Richard opened the door & stepped in, "William?" He called. Lorelai watched as a man & a boy stepped out from the back of the store, anyone could tell that they were father & son. "Hello Richard!" The man, who she guess was William, said cheerfully, as he went forward to shake Richard's hand. After that he looked down at Lorelai & said, "& who might you be?" He asked playfully. Even though Lorelai had only just met this man, she had instantly liked him, he had a cheerful face & looked & sounded very nice.

"This is Lorelai, my daughter." Richard said, as Lorelai smiled at William, **_"Funny, dad sounded almost proud when he said that."_** Lorelai thought.

"Well, nice to meet you Lorelai." William was saying. " Lucas, come here & say hello to our guests." William called to the boy, the boy walked slowly over, almost shyly. "Hello Mr. Gilmore." the boy said. "Hello Luke." Richard replied. "Lucas this is Lorelai, Lorelai this is Lucas, though I'd advice you to call him Luke, he doesn't like being called Lucas very much." William said. "Hey Lorelai." Luke said. "Nice to meet you Luke." Lorelai replied politely.

"Well Luke, Lorelai, could you excuse us for a minute, William & I have some business to attend to."Richard said."Sure." Luke said, Lorelai just nodded. "Luke, why don't you take Lorelai on a tour of the town." William then looked at Richard, "That is if, you don't mind." "No, of course not." Richard replied. He then looked at Luke, "Just have her here by 3:30, 6 hours is more thenenough time for you guys to finish the tour & get to know each other." Luke nodded. He waited until the adults went up stairs, & then he turned his attention to Lorelai. "Ready?" he asked. "Totally!" She replied excitedly. Luke nodded & they were out the door.


	2. I Wanna Get To Know You

Thanks for all the reviews, though I didn't get a lot I'm glad those who reviewed did, also I'm glad to know lots of people like this story, thank you for reading. I hope you like this next chapter.

_-Stars Hollow-_

Luke & Lorelai were walking around Stars Hollow, as he was about to finish the tour. "…& that's Mrs.Patty & Babbette, they're the gossipers in town, if you want to know something, go ask them." Luke was saying. "Oh, so if I wanted to know more about certain someone who's name starts with an L, works in his dad's store or just helping out with little jobs, & wears a blue baseball cap all the time, or so I hear, I should go talk to them?" Lorelai asks teasingly, as she pretends to walk over to where Mrs.Patty & Babbette were standing. Luke grabs her arm gently to keep her from moving, "No, if you want to know more about me, just ask me." Luke said. He let go of her arm when he was sure she wouldn't run over to Mrs.Patty & Babbette. "Who said I was talking about you, my, aren't we cocky." Lorelai said trying to see if she could make him embarrassed. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5….

Her planned worked! He turned 10 shades of red! "Aw Jeez!" Luke looked down at his feet. Lorelai started to have a giggle fit. However, when Luke gave her a glare, she quickly stopped. A look of fear showed on her face. **_"If he gets mad, he won't want to be my friend." _**She thought worriedly. She looked at the ground & mumbled "I'm sorry." Luke looked at her, concerned. **_"I didn't mean to make her sad, aw jeez, what's wrong with me!"_** As Luke continued to beat himself up, he heard Lorelai sniff in loudly, like she was crying. "What's wrong?" Luke asked gently. **_"What's wrong! She's probably crying because of you, you idiot!"_** Luke thought. At the same time he was thinking that, Lorelai had been trying to hold in the tears, she hadn't been crying, but her nose had started running, so that was why she had started sniffing in loudly. "I'm fine." She said softly. She wiped her nose, & forced on a smile. "See, I'm fine." Luke looked at her closely, "No, you're not, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, I knew you were only joking & having fun, I shouldn't have acted like that, & I'm also sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to." Luke looked at her pleadingly. Lorelai looked at him & could instantly tell he was being sincere, even though she was just a little kid, she knew who to trust & who not to, she could tell who was nice & sincere, & who wasn't, & Luke, well, she knew he was, & she knew she could trust him.

"It's okay." Lorelai said as she smiled a real smile. Luke couldn't help but smile back. "So, you think we could go see your house?" she asked. "Sure." Luke answered, "You could meet my mom & my sister." She stared at him wide-eyed, "**YOU** have a sister!" She asked. "Yeah…" Luke was confused, a lot of people have siblings, so what's so odd about the fact that he had a sister? Lorelai started jumping up & down excitedly. "It's just, I didn't know you had a sister." She explained. "So what's her name? How old is she? Is she my age? What does she look like? Do you think she'll like me? What's her favorite color?…. Lorelai continue to ramble on & on & on, you get the picture, as Luke looked at her & laughed. "Lorelai, Lorelai, Lorelai!" Luke said, trying to get her to calm down, "why don't you just come talked to her & you can get to know her." Luke suggested. "Okay, but I wanna see more of the town first, & before I get to know your sister, I wanna get to know you." She said shyly. Luke smiled, "Okay, lets go see the lake, you'll love it. We can talk there." Luke said. "Okay." Lorelai replied. As they started to walk towards the Lake, Luke spoke, "& Lorelai?" "Hmm?" was the reply. "I want to get to know you too." Lorelai looked up at Luke to see him staring back at her. "Really?" She questioned. "Really." Was the reply. & then she gave him a big smile & they continued on their way to the lake.


	3. New Friends & An Argument

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Again, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but thank you to those who at least read my story. I hope you like this new chapter. Oh yeah, and, in this story, Liz is 6, also, I named Luke's mom Amelia Danes.**

_-At The Lake+Luke's House-_

When Luke & Lorelai had come to an end chatting at the lake, they ran to Luke's house as fast as they could. Once they had arrived, Lorelai asked what time it was. "It's… 12:30" Luke answered, looking at his digital clock. (That was in the living room.) Then they heard someone humming in the kitchen. So, they made their way into the kitchen, & there, making lunch, was Luke's mom. "Oh, hello Lucas!" Amelia said, smiling down at her son. Then she notice Lorelai, "& who's your friend, Lucas?" she said while smiling at Lorelai. "This is Lorelai Gilmore mommy, Her dad is talking daddy right now." Luke answered.

"Good evening, Mrs.Danes." Lorelai said, trying to sound more mature. Amelia laughed, "How polite!" she said. "However dear, you can call me Amelia, or Amy, for short." Lorelai smiled, "Okay, good evening, Amelia." She said. Amelia just laughed again. "Mommy, where's Lizzy?" Luke asked. "She's in her room." Amelia replied. "Come on Lorelai, you wanted to meet Lizzy, right?" Luke asked. "Yeah, lets go!" Lorelai said excitedly. As they started to walk down the hall, they heard Amelia call out to them, "Lunch is will be ready in 10 minutes!" "Okay!" Luke answered the call. Then he went up to a door & knocked on it. "Lizzy?" Luke called out. "Hmm." was the reply.

"One of my friends wants to meet you." Luke said. **_"I'm one of his friends!"_** Lorelai thought**_ "YEAH!"_** Liz opened the door "Come in." She said, sounding bored. However, when Liz saw that Lorelai was a girl, She perked up a little bit. "Lizzy, this is Lorelai." Luke introduced them. "Hi!" Lorelai said very excited to meet Liz. "Hey!" Liz said, she was excited as well, except not at much as Lorelai. "So, I have a million questions to ask you!" Lorelai started.

Luke looked between the 2 girls. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go." He said. Liz could care less if her brother stayed or went. Lorelai, however, did care. "Noooo! Come on Luke! You've gottaaaaa stayyyyy!" Lorelai whined. "Lorelai, it's no big deal, I'll just talk to you later." Luke reasoned. Nooooooooo! Stayyyy! I want you tooooo!" Lorelai continue to whine as she grabbed his arm to keep him from going anywhere. Luke smiled at her. "Lizzy, is it okay if I stayed?" Luke asked. "I don't care." Was the reply. "YAY!" Lorelai cheered. Liz & Luke just looked at her & laughed. Everyone sat down on the bed. "Okay, so Lorelai, do you have any siblings?" Liz asked. "Nope." Lorelai answered. "So Luke, do you have a favorite color?" Lorelai questioned. "Yeah, it's blue." Luke answered. They continue to talk until it was lunch…

After they finish lunch, they continued to talk, but this time they went into Luke's room. & they chatted on & on & on…. "Lorelai, we should get ready to go. It's 3:15, your dad wanted you at 3:30, so we have time for a snack & then we can get going." Luke suggested. "Okay." Lorelai said sadly. She didn't want to go. "Lorelai, how about I go with you & Luke? You know, so we can have a little more time to talk." Liz suggested. "Okay!" Lorelai replied, a little bit happier.

So they all went into the kitchen, where Amelia was reading a newspaper. "Bye Amelia!" Lorelai said. Amelia put the newspaper down. "Aww, you have to leave so soon dear?" She asked. Lorelai nodded. Amelia smiled "Well, come back anytime you want." Liz approached her mother. "Mommy, can I go with them to drop Lorelai off?" Liz asked. Amelia then put on a serious face. "I'm sorry Lizzy, you're still grounded because you chewed **_& _**played with your gum, in your room, **_even_** though you're dad & I said no that you couldn't have gum in your room, & you got it all over the rug & blankets. So, I'm sorry, but you can't leave the house unless it's for you to go to school for a **_FULL _**week, & it's only been 3 days, you got 4 more days." Amelia lectured.

Liz had started to look mad, she gave her mom a nasty look & then went her room & slammed the door. Amelia sighed. "Go on you guys, I'll go talk to her." She said. "Okay, bye mommy." Luke said. "I guess we'll have to skip the snack." He said to Lorelai, as he rushed to the door. When Luke & Lorelai were halfway to the Hardware Store, Lorelai spoke up, "Luke, aren't you worried about Liz, she looked **_REALLY _**mad." Lorelai asked. "No. My mommy will handle it. She's good with these things." Luke answered calmly. When they arrived at the Hardware Store, they found that Richard was waiting patiently for them. Lorelai & her father left, with promises to return.

**I think I'll skip a few years in the next chapter, don't worry, I will give you the brief update of what happen over the years I skipped. Review & tell me what you think of this idea.**


	4. A Little Suspicious & Some Snacks

Okay, since a lot of people who sent me messages or reviews just said do whatever I want to do, & some people just said to update fast. I'm just going to do this chapter my way. I hope you enjoy it!

3 1/2 years had pass since Luke & Lorelai had first met, Richard & Emily had invited the Danes family to a dinner & Richard & Emily had got to meet everyone. (Luke, Liz, William, & Amelia.) After Lorelai kept going over to the Danes house, & Liz & Luke kept coming over to the Gilmore household, William & Amelia suggested Lorelai have a room of her own at their house, so she could spend some nights at their home. Richard & Emily accepted the warm gesture. They didn't want to seen rude, so they suggested the same thing for both Liz & Luke. So, every other weekend, Lorelai sleeps over at the Danes house, & every _other _other weekend, Liz & Luke would sleepover at the Gilmore household. At first, Emily didn't like her daughter "hanging out" with these "un-socialized" people, but she got to know William, Amelia, Luke, & Liz, & she found that they were kind & friendly people, now she didn't like them because in her book, they were still "un-socialized" people, but they were just, well, okay.

_-Gilmore Household-Lorelai's Room-Sunday-A Week Before Lorelai's 10th Birthday-_

"Luuuuukkkkkeeee!" Lorelai whined. "Why won't you teeelllll meeeee!" She continued. Luke grinned. " You're not getting it out of me Lorelai." He replied. "Liz?" She tried. "Sorry Lorelai, he wouldn't tell me." Liz answered, giving her a look that said "Sorry." "Aw man!" Lorelai crossed her arms & pouted. Luke laughed. "That pout really works, but it won't work this time, I want your birthday present to be a surprise." Luke said. He was determined to make her birthday present the best one at her birthday party, & he couldn't do that if she knew the surprise! "Alright." Lorelai sighed. She had admitted defeat. "Come on, lets see if Ralph will sneak us a cookie!" Lorelai suggested. Liz agreed. "No thanks." Luke answered. "I think I want to live until I'm 20, thank you." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Fine we'll ask for 2 cookies **_&_** an apple, happy?" Lorelai asked. Luke sighed. "Okay."

Ralph was Lorelai's new cook, he was really cool! He would sometimes sneak them candy or some cookies or something, but not too much, he could swear that Emily would smell the sugar on their breaths if they ate too much.

_-The Kitchen-_

"Pisst! Ralph!" Lorelai whispered. Ralph looked down at his feet to see Lorelai, practically crawling on the floor. "Ms.Gilmore, what are you doing here?" Ralph whispered back. "Is my mom in here?" She asked, ignoring his question, **_"I'll tell him later anyways."_** She thought. "No. Mrs.Gilmore is not here." Ralph answered. Lorelai stood up. "Now, tell me, Ms.Gilmore, why are you in here?" Ralph question again. "Well, Liz & I wanted some cookies." She answered. "May we have some?" She asked politely. "Only 1 each." Ralph replied. "Okay." Lorelai said. "& can Luke have an apple?" "Sure." Ralph said. He had no problem with Luke's healthy eating habits. It was Lorelai's & Liz's sugar addiction that he was worried about.

"Thank you." Lorelai said. "No problem, Ms.Gilmore." Ralph smiled. He liked Lorelai, even though her mom was a, well, lets just say, a tad strict. Lorelai was a fun loving kid, who just happened to have, well, unfun loving parents.

Lorelai skipped out of the kitchen happily. As she saw Emily just around the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around desperately, trying to find a place to hide the cookies, she quickly hide them behind a vase. Just at that moment, Emily spotted her. "Lorelai, what are you doing by the kitchen door?" she asked suspiciously. "Uh, getting an apple." **_"Well, it IS true, I was getting an apple, just not for me."_** She thought. "Why?" Emily asked, still suspicious. "I wanted a snack." Lorelai answered. **_"THAT was true too, I did want a snack, just, not an apple."_** Lorelai thought. "Alright…" Emily said, still a little suspicious.

Emily went into the living room, while Lorelai grabbed the cookies, ran upstairs, into her room, & closed her door. "Whew!" Lorelai said, leaning up against the door, & wiping her forehead dramatically. "What happened?" Luke sighed, Lorelai was such a drama queen sometimes, it could have been that she squashed an ant with her foot, & she'll say that now she's going to turn into a big ugly ant! "My mom saw me!" she said. Luke's eyes widened, this was serious! He knew how Emily Gilmore could be. "Did she catch you!" Liz spoke up for the first time since Lorelai had entered the room.

"No, she didn't catch me, I made up this great cover story. I put the cookies behind the vase in the hall, & when she spotted me, I said I went into the kitchen to get an apple because I wanted a snack, which isn't a lie, because I did go into get an apple, just not for me, & the part that I wanted a snack, was true too! I did want a snack, just not an apple, so technically, I didn't lie." Lorelai said, explaining her side of the story. "Okay, soooooo, Lorelai." Liz said, "Can I have my cookie now?" she asked. Lorelai laughed. "Sure." She answered. She gave Liz her cookie & Luke his apple…..

After a while they finish eating, & they just sat in silence. "Soooooo, Luke." Lorelai said, breaking the silence. "Yes Lorelai." Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Whatcha get for my birthday?" Lorelai asked, with an innocent look on her face. "For the millionth time, I'm not going to tell you." Luke said, as calmly as he could. "Whyyyyyyy?" Lorelai whined. Luke grinned, " Because I don't have to." He teased. "Meanie." Lorelai said, pouting. Luke & Liz just laughed.


	5. 5 More Days & A Sad Day For The Danes

**This is a bit of a sad chapter, don't say I didn't warn you!**

_-Danes' House-5 Days Until Lorelai's Birthday-_

Today, even though it was a Tuesday, Richard & Emily had let Lorelai skip school to spend the day, & night, at the Danes' house. Now, normally, Lorelai would have been thrilled to be able to miss school, **_&_** hang out with all her friends in Stars Hollow. (Since Lorelai spent so much time in Stars Hollow, Luke's friends were her friends as well.) However, Lorelai was not thrilled because of the reason of this visit…

_-(Flashback)- _

The reason her parents had let her have this visit was because Luke's mother, Amelia, had fallen ill. William didn't let Liz, Luke, or Lorelai know that Amelia had been sick for sometime, because he didn't want to worry them, but then, today, Amelia had to be rushed to the hospital. Her heart had suddenly stopped on her. Lorelai had received a call at 3:30 in the morning from Luke, Liz, & William to tell her about Amelia, she's been with them so much, she's considered a part of the family already.

She told her mom & dad as soon as she had finished the phone call, telling them that they had to get to the hospital & the reason way, Emily & Richard had also been worried, not as much as Lorelai, but still worried. When Lorelai said that they have got to go to the hospital, Emily & Richard protested. They said that they could go visit Amelia in a couple of hours. Lorelai wouldn't have it, she **_insisted _**that they went right away, soon Richard & Emily gave up, they said that their driver could take her, & that she could skip school & spend the night at the Danes' house.

So Lorelai had changed into different clothes, grabbed her bag, (that contain some clothes, pj's, a toothbrush, a box of cookies, 3 apples, 6 apple juice boxes, & 1 sealed cup of tea for William) told her parents she was going, & had nearly ran as fast as lightning out the door & into the car. The whole time she was in the car she felt like she was on a roller coaster, her stomach kept doing flips & would jump at every bump the car made. She was a wreck.

_-At The Hospital-_

Finally, when they had arrived at the hospital, Lorelai rushed in. She then had seen, Luke, Liz, & William in the waiting room, & rushed over. She then had to spend a lot of the time trying to comfort a crying Liz while she tried to get a hunched over Luke to talk. As for William, he had just sat there staring of into space, but Lorelai could tell he had been trying not to cry in front of his kids.

Then, after a while, they declared that Amelia could go home for the night but would be unconscious for the whole day because of the medicines. They then had all stood up & stared at a frighteningly white unconscious Amelia sitting in a wheelchair. After a while William had picked Amelia off of the wheelchair & carried her to the car, while Lorelai had tried to get a now sobbing Liz up & into the car, & Luke just followed them the whole time, looking at the ground…

As for Lorelai, she had no time to think, no time to cry, no time to feel or analyze, only time to try & help Liz & Luke, for that was what distracted her, kept her from breaking apart in front of them, kept her sane. All she had wanted to do right then was break down and cry, but she couldn't do that, she would only upset Liz & Luke more. So, she had done her best trying to comfort them…

_-(Flashback Over)-_

Now she was in the Danes' kitchen, eating breakfast at 8:30 in the morning, Liz had gone back to bed, William was in the master bedroom to look after Amelia, & Luke & Lorelai were finishing their breakfasts. "Lorelai," Luke started "thanks for being there, you didn't have to be, but you were, so thanks." Lorelai smiled "No problem." She said. "Amelia was as close to being my mom as possible, without me actually having half of my DNA her's, that is." Lorelai rambled. Luke smiled a little. **_"Well, it's better then nothing."_** She thought.

"You know Lorelai," Luke said "I feel bad for you, your b-day is in 5 days & you're not going to get to enjoy it as much because of my mom, you'll be worried about her illness the whole time, I'm sorry." Luke said. Lorelai smiled, "Luke, the last thing I'm worried about is my birthday." Luke suddenly looked nervous. "No, um, I didn't mean that you only, um, you know, care about yourself, because you're the most unselfish person I know, um…" Luke said, racking his brain for a way to explain. Lorelai giggled, "It's okay Luke, I understand." She said. Luke looked relieved.

William entered the room looking tired & exhausted. "Your mom said you could stay, right Lorelai?" William asked. "Yep." Lorelai answered. "Okay." William said. "William, maybe you should take a nap, you seem very tired & we'll be alright, won't we Luke?" Lorelai asked. Luke just nodded. "Well, I am tired." As if to prove it, William let out a big yawn & stretched. "Okay, but only for a little while." He said as he trudged over to the couch. "Take as much time as you need William." Lorelai called out, but William was already asleep.

Not so long after William fell asleep, Liz woke up. She & Lorelai acted as cheerful as they could for Luke, because even though Liz had been the 1 who cried, they could both tell that Luke was the 1 who was most broken up, but was trying to hide it. Lorelai tried everything to get Luke to tell her how he was feeling, she brought up Luke's mother in every conversation, told them how she would feel in their position, etc. However, Luke would avoid telling them about his feelings in every conversation by saying, "Let's change the subject" or " cool, whatever" etc. So soon, Lorelai gave up.

At 11:30, when William finally woke up, he told the kids he was going to go look after Amelia, & for Luke to take the girls to the inn for some lunch, gave him some money, & sent them on their way.

_-The Inn-_

When they arrived at the inn, Lorelai started to talk to Mia. "Hey Mia!" Lorelai said. "Hello Lorelai." Mia said with a smile. "Hello Lucas, Liz." She said the same way to them as she had done to Lorelai. "Hi Mia." Liz said. "Hi Mia." Luke grumbled. Mia frowned slightly "Is something wrong, Lucas?" She asked concerned.

Lorelai looked at Liz & Luke & could tell that they weren't going to say anything, so she said it. "Well, Mia." She started "Amelia was rushed to the hospital today." She said. "What!" Mia almost yelled, almost. "Her heart just suddenly stopped on her!" Lorelai said. "Oh my…" Mia said in a whisper as she put her hand over her gapping mouth. She was starting to feel dizzy. She tried to lean up against a chair, but missed. "Mia!" Lorelai cried, but it was too late… Mia fell to the ground & was unconscious…

**So** **that's the chapter, sorry I didn't update as fast as you guys wanted me to, I had a lot of things to do.**


	6. Lunch & A Tired William

**I'm soooo sorry! I can't update as fast as you guys want** **because I'm trying to get supplies to start school, get clothes, get ready for a trip to the beach, & plan a school BQQ by MYSELF! So I'm sorry, but I won't be able to review as fast as you guys want me to because I also will have to sart school too, not to mention Taekwondo & swimming as well!**

…Luke, Liz, & Lorelai stared, shocked, at the unconscious Mia on the floor. Finally, Lorelai leaped into action & kneeled beside Mia. She starts to shake her gently, "Mia, come on, wake up." She says. She looks over at Liz & Luke. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me get her on the couch!" She says. Luke & Liz snap out of their shock & helps Lorelai get Mia to the couch.

Lorelai, Luke, & Liz sets Mia as gently as they could on the couch. Lorelai ran to 1 of the tables in the dinning room & grabbed a towel that was on it. Afterward, she ran into the public bathroom, (used by people who just come to the Independence Inn to use the bathroom) & she ran the towel under some warm water. She then rushed back to the couch. "How… is… she?" Lorelai managed to say in between her heavy panting.

Luke looked up at her from where he was sitting. (On the left side of Mia.)"She's still unconscious, but she's breathing." He said. "Hey Luke, pass me that pillow." Liz said, pointing to a pillow beside Luke. She was trying to make the couch more comfortable for Mia. "Here." He said giving Liz the pillow. "Thanks." Liz said, as she grabbed the pillow, lifted Mia's head, & slipped the pillow under it. Lorelai walked over to Mia & kneeled beside her. She then used the towel to gently wipe Mia's face, hoping she'll feel the water, & wake up.

After 5 more minutes, Mia finally woke up. "Oooohh…" she groaned, bringing her hand to her forehead. "I have such a headache!" She said. "Mia!" Lorelai, Luke, & Liz exclaimed. "You're awake!" Lorelai added. "Are you okay?" Liz asked, concerned. "I'm fine dear." She answered. "Now, tell me more about your mother." Mia said, more concerned about Amelia, then herself.

"Um, okay, uh, the doctors don't know what's wrong with her." Liz started. "She was sick for sometime & then, today, her heart just suddenly stopped on her." Lorelai finished for her, trying not to cry, thinking of the frighteningly white Amelia, sitting in that wheelchair. "Oh dear." Mia said, very alarmed.

"Lucas, how is your father holding up?" Mia asked, turning her attention to the silent boy. "He's tired, upset." Luke started "Not that he would ever admit it, but we can all tell." "Like father, like son." Mia muttered to the girls. They nodded. Luke didn't notice any of it.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for 1 day, don't you think?" Mia asked. They all nodded. "Come, let's have some lunch." Mia suggested. "Yeah!" "Okay." "Sure." Were the replies. They all rushed into the dinning room. "Here Mia" Luke said, "my dad said this should be able to pay for lunch." Luke finished as he tried to hand the money to Mia. "It's okay dear. Lunch is on me." Mia said, shaking her head & pushing Luke's hand, that contained the money, back towards him. "Are you sure?" Luke asked. "Positive." Mia answered, smiling. "Okay then." Luke said, putting the money back in his pocket.

"So what do you kids want for lunch?" Mia asked them, when everyone was sitting down, they chose the table in the middle of the dinning room. "Hmm… I think I'll have a cheeseburger, with fries!" Lorelai said excitedly. "Oh! Me too!" Liz said, just as excited. "I'll just have a turkey burger. Like I've said before, I want to be able to live until I'm 20, thank you." Liz & Lorelai rolled their eyes at the same time, & Mia grinned while shaking her head. **_"Some things will never change." _**Mia thought.

"Okay then, & what about drinks?" she asked. "I'll have orange soda." Liz said. "I'll have sprite please." Lorelai said. &, of course, Luke said, "I'll just have apple juice." "Alright, coming right up." Mia said. She left them to chat as she went to tell the chef what to make.

After they had finished their lunch, they said goodbye to Mia, & went back to the house.

_-Danes' House-_

When they arrived at the house, they found William sitting at the coffee table, reading the newspaper. "Hey dad." Liz & Luke say. "Hey Will." Lorelai had said at the same time. William put his newspaper down & looked at them, they could tell he was very sad & tired, but they could also see that he got a little bit happier when he saw them. "Hello kids." He said in his usual gruff, but cheerful voice, only this time, most of the cheerfulness in his voice was replaced with exhaustion. "We're going to go to my room, okay dad?" Luke said. "Sure." William said. "Okay then, see ya." Luke said, turning to the hall to go to his room. "See ya later." Liz said, & followed her brother. "Bye Will." Lorelai said, also following Luke. William just nodded his head & continued to read his paper…


	7. Busted! Or Not?

**I have gotten a review from someone, let's call the person, "ASR#1" (A Secret Reviewer #1), that asked me that, if I would be so kind, to stop using the sign "&", that it's getting "kinda" annoying, so I ask you now, ASR#1, if I can use the sign "&" and also use the word "and" as well, is this any better? I'm not sure I can give up my habit of using the "&" sign, entirely, at least, not just yet. Also, another reviewer, let's call this person, "ASR#2" (Same meaning as told above), asked what age Luke, Lorelai, & Liz are, well, Liz had only recently turned 10, Lorelai is almost 10, & Luke is 10 & ½, almost 11. OKAY! NOW ON TO CHAPTER 7! P.S. This chapter won't make sense if you don't go back & read the last part of chapter 6.**

…What the kids didn't know was that William was actually writing his "Will", he knows that he loves Amy (Amelia), and probably couldn't live long without her. The only thing that would probably keep him alive if Amelia died, would be Luke, Liz, & Lorelai. And, even then, he probably would live only until Liz, Luke, & Lorelai were teenagers, maybe a bit more, if a miracle happens.

William hadn't wanted Luke, Lorelai, and/or Liz to find out what he had been doing. So, as soon as he had heard the front door close, he had put his "Will" in his lap, & had pretended that he had been reading the newspaper.

As soon as Luke, Lorelai, and Liz had gone to Luke's room, William had pulled up his "Will" as fast as lighting. He wanted to make sure that all his kids, including Lorelai, would get something, anything, everything, when he was gone from this world. & any future grandchildren would, as well, have some of his belongings, at least, he _hoped_ that there would be future grandchildren…

_-Luke's Room-_

"No way!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Way!" Liz replied. "I _cannot_ believe that Sookie told you she likes Jackson!" Lorelai said, excitedly. "I mean, I started thinking that she did by the way she started to look at him, but for her to admit to it, that's just… surprising!" Lorelai continued. "I know!" Liz exclaimed. "I had to keep asking her and pressing her on, but she finally cracked & told me!" "Oh my god… how great for you." Luke said, sarcastically. Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever big bro."

Lorelai looks at Luke & says, "Listen, if you can't act excited, at least keep what we're saying a secret, that means no telling Jackson or Andrew or anybody, understood?" Lorelai said firmly. Luke rolled his eyes & gave a mocking salute. "Aye, aye, captain." He grumbled. "Not that it would even matter, Jackson already admitted he likes Sookie, like, over a month ago." "Liz & Lorelai looked at each other, wide-eyed & grinning, then, they started screaming at top of their lungs and jumping up & down.

"God, why did I have to say that?" Luke grumbled. Then, all of a sudden, William bursts in through Luke's bedroom door! "What's all the screaming about! What happened! Is someone hurt! What!" William shouted, very frantically. "Whoa, dad, calm down, nobody's hurt." Luke said. "Me and Lorelai were just talking about Sookie & Jackson, and, well, we got overly excited." Liz explained with a shrug. "That's "Lorelai & _I_", Lizzy." Luke corrected. Liz just gave him a glare and a shove. So, anyway, sorry Will." Lorelai said, ignoring Liz & Luke, for the moment, and turning all her attention to William.

William had then started looking relieved. Lorelai then looked down at the paper in his hand. "William, why is that piece of paper titled "Will"?" Lorelai asked him, cautiously. Her father was a friend to a lot of lawyers, so she's heard a couple of stories of "Wills", how people will go to incredible measures to get some dead person's money or belongings, even though their "Will" will clearly stat who the person wanted to get all their stuff.

William looks down at the paper in his hand, **_"Shoot! I forgot to put my "Will" down on the table & I took it with me!"_** He thought, panicking slightly. He was then tense again. "Um, it says "Will" because that's my name, Lorelai." He said quickly. "I thought you only use "William" for business." Lorelai said, still a little suspicious. "Well, um, this isn't for business, I was just writing about myself, um, because a friend wanted to tell some of his friends about my amazing ability to fish. So, he asked for me to write, um, a story of, uh, one of my most amazing fishing trips." He said, very nervously. Lorelai narrowed her eyes and said…

**Not a big cliffhanger, but still a** **cliffhanger, & a suspicious one at that. Sorry I haven't written a lot, it's just I'm making this up as I go, & I'm so busy & tired. I'll try to be faster. But I may not be able too.**


	8. Author's Alert

Hey guys, I know I haven't been adding chapters to this story, but what do you think me continuing it? Review and tell me your answer!


	9. Everything will be okay, For now

Well, I've taken some of your guys' advise to make this story better. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes & said…

"Okay… if you say so…" William was so relieved. "Um… okay… I'm going to go get a snack. " "Okay, bye dad." Luke and Liz said at the same time. "Yeah, bye." Lorelai said, with a halfhearted smile. William just nodded at them and quickly left, leaving the door a bit open in his hurry. "Okay, that was odd." Luke said, a bit confused by his father's hasty exit. "Yeah, what was that all about Lorelai?" Liz questioned, a tad confused herself. "Well, I'll tell you guys, but you have to _promise_ not to mention it to your dad, or anyone, for that matter." Lorelai said anxiously. "Yeah, sure." Luke said concerned, as always, about Lorelai. "No sweat." Said Liz, shrugging it off. "Okay, well here goes…" Lorelai explained all about her father's friends, the lawyers, the Will, etc. (You know, just like the information she was thinking about in chapter 7.)

"So, you think our dad is gonna die soon?" Liz asked Lorelai, a bit frightened. "No, _I_ don't think so, but I think _he_ does." Said Lorelai, answering Liz's question quickly. "I don't believe this, how can he think of leaving us at a time like this?! When our mother is sick, that's the time he chooses to give up on life, and, and, and leave us! Who would do that?!" Luke yelled desperately, or as loud as he could without his father hearing. 'Luke, it's okay, come here." Lorelai said soothingly as she hugged him. "I never said he's going to leave you guys. He probably just wants to be prepared, is all. Everything will be okay Luke, you'll see." Lorelai managed to get Luke to calm down.

However, when Lorelai looked over at Liz, she saw that she was staring at the ground, and that tears had found their way to her eyes. "Liz, are you okay?" Lorelai asked softly. Liz looked up at Lorelai, seeing her brother, her strong, stubborn brother, who wouldn't show any emotion for the life of him, seeing him so shaken up, had made her grow fearful, had made her start to question, just like her brother, her father, whether or not he was gonna live. However, Liz just wiped away the sparkling tears that had been threatening to flood over, and gave Lorelai a fake smile, and an answer, " I'm fine Lorelai, why do you ask?" Liz said. Lorelai opened her mouth, about to answer, when she saw Liz glance at Luke, who was looking at the ground. Lorelai decided not to bring it up right now, for Luke's sake, and besides, Liz looked like she wanted a little time to think about it before she could talk about it. So Lorelai dropped it. "No reason." She said, shrugging it off. She could tell Liz was grateful.

"Come on, let's go down by the lake for a little while." Lorelai suggested, putting her arms around both of their shoulders. Liz nodded, and Luke gave Lorelai a smile, and they were off…

_-In Town-_

As they walked around town, Lorelai began thinking what it would be like to live here, not just visit every other weekend, but to really live here, how amazing that would be. She looked over at Luke, she remembered when, almost 4 years ago, she was so worried about him not want to be her friend, but now, nothing could tear them apart. Lorelai couldn't help but smile at that. "What?" Luke had to ask, he couldn't help it, when Lorelai Gilmore has a smile on her face you can't just ignore it, it's totally impossible to. "What?" Lorelai replied, not understanding the question. "Why are you smiling?" Luke rephrased. "What? I can't smile?" Lorelai questioned, pretending to be appalled. "No, well, I mean yes, yes you can smile. It's just that when Lorelai Gilmore smiles, there's a reason." Luke answered. "And I want to know what that reason is." Lorelai blushed, slightly embarrassed by her childish thoughts, well, embarrassed enough not to tell Luke about it.

"No reason okay, lets just leave it at that." Lorelai said, trying to avoiding Luke's gaze, but still giving him a dazzling smile, just to make sure that he doesn't ask her again. It worked, when Luke saw her smile, he sighed, knowing he was defeated. "Alright. We'll leave it at that." He said, much to Lorelai's relief. **_"Or at least, for now."_** He thought…


End file.
